


In The Room Where You Sleep

by anspishel



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Delusions, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear, Insomnia, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Other, Panty Kink, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Stalking, Victim Blaming, Yandere, delusional hypnos aww cute, gender neutral reader, lotsa panty sniffing, seriously heed the warnings this one is gross, yandere hypnos best hypnos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anspishel/pseuds/anspishel
Summary: You'd been really struggling to get some sleep lately, and it's beginning to take a toll on your work. Hades gives you some strongly worded advice, and you turn to someone you wished you never had to speak to, but this certain someone has a little plan for you. He's waited a long time for this, and he's not going to miss his chance.
Relationships: Hypnos (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	In The Room Where You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've written in literally over 5 years so I hope y'all enjoy!

The pressure in your head was debilitating. The autonomous reflexes in your mind made admirable attempts to force your eyes shut, but your fear of Lord Hades’ wrath was stronger, so you opted to keep them open. Scrawling names on the pad of parchment in your lap, you listened passively to the names of individuals as they stepped forward, not really hearing them much at all. It took everything in you not to fall asleep where you stood. 

You could vaguely hear a voice calling your name, as you drifted off for just a moment, until a baritone command followed by your name snapped you out of your stupor.

“Were you even listening to me?!” Hades said accusingly as he narrowed his crimson eyes on your meek form.

“Y-yes sir! My apologies, I… have not been resting well lately.” You shifted your downturned eyes to the elaborate palace tiles; anything to not meet his disappointed stare.

Hades sighs frustratedly and brings a large hand up to his temple to rub firm circles into it. “I brought you here specifically to aid me with admissions. You’re not here to dawdle and daydream. If you can’t keep up with something this simple, then do not waste my time.”

You could feel your eyes welling up with tears, Lord Hades’ disappointment palpable through the tension in the room. The endless stream of souls stood silent, not daring to utter a word as they waited, albeit awkwardly, in line. Even Orpheus halted his ministrations on his lyre to monitor your expression. You had become fast friends with the musician after his return to the court, thanks to Prince Zagreus. He always knew what to say (or sing) to raise your mood when you felt down. _I’m definitely going to need some of that cheering up later,_ you thought bitterly.

“Please forgive me, Lord Hades,” you cast your glance aside so that he may not see your face, now wet with tears, “It was never my intent to make a fool of you or to fail you.”

Hades lets out a gentle huff in response, placing his hands on his desk to brace his hulking frame into a standing position, and makes quick, but long strides across the elaborately patterned floor.

Standing above you, now looking down, your eyes scale his broad chest to dare and meet his eyes. It’s no wonder it took Zagreus so long to breach the surface. No matter how determined you may be, the fact of the matter is this man is _terrifying._ He glowers at you indignantly. “You have not failed me… yet. Although, I do ask that you make some efforts to rectify your poor sleeping habits.” He pauses for a moment in consideration, raising a brow before continuing. “Perhaps Hypnos can help you by inducing sleep or removing any physical conflicts with your circadian rhythm.”

You tensed when hearing Hypnos’ name. A red flush rising to your face, you began to stutter out excuses immediately. Hades’ gaze hardened on you before you could get a word in edgewise. While pleading with the God of Sleep may seem like the best idea to remedy your insomnia, Hypnos made you incredibly uneasy. 

Countless people brushed you off when you confided this opinion to them, saying things like, ‘you’re exaggerating’, or, ‘that’s nonsense, he’s harmless’! 

Perhaps you _were_ crazy. Perhaps you made up all those instances of meeting his unfaltering gaze from across the long palace halls. Perhaps you misunderstood his attempts to sniff your hair as you passed him for a sniffle from an aggressive, overly persistent cold. Perhaps you were wrong when you would occasionally read a dark expression across his features when you spoke with other men like Zagreus or Thanatos, his own brother. Yes, that must be it. Considering the fact that every time you’d turn back around, he’d be wearing the same old warm, summery smile.

You clenched your fists at your side, knowing this wasn’t up for debate. Either you follow Lord Hades’ _strongly suggested_ advice, or you find yourself scratching your way back up the ranks in The Styx. “Yes, sir. I’ll seek him out immediately. This will not happen again.” You made a quick heel-turn to face away from Hades, doing your best to keep him from seeing the dread on your face. The last thing you need is for him to chastise you for complaining. 

You feel eyes on you, and you can see Orpheus out of your peripheral vision attempt to vouch for you, but quickly snaps his mouth shut. He’s lucky to have his job back thanks to Zagreus. He need not jeopardize it for you. At least, that’s what you would’ve said if you were able to penetrate the perturbing silence. It isn’t until you walk away that you hear the lyre strumming beginning again, thankfully drowning out your angered stomping. You don’t want Lord Hades getting on your case about _that,_ too.

You grit your teeth and march onward, facing the palace entrance towards The Styx. You were hoping, no, _praying_ for Zagreus to come crawling out of the river, to distract you from any engagement with Hypnos. 

Your prayers go unanswered.

You didn’t realize quite how far you walked while spacing out until you were directly in front of him. Chin resting in his palm and an elbow resting on his clipboard, Hypnos could once again be seen sleeping at his post. _Why does he get away with it all the time,_ you grumble to yourself, _it’s not fair!_ You clear your throat rudely, promptly waking him. Hypnos jerks awake, white curls bouncing wildly as he lifts his sleep mask from his eyes. Golden orbs dart around the room before falling on you. A bleary expression takes over his features as he lazily smiles up at you.

“Heyyyy~!” He drawls out in his classic flowery tone. “What a surprise to see you here!”

“I literally work feet away from you.” You deadpan at Hypnos, who appears to be oblivious of your resignations.

“Yeah, suuuuuure, but you never make an effort to come talk to me, now do you? Come now, was it something I said?” Oh, he really _is_ oblivious. No matter.

You sigh before beginning again. “I.. “ you look around to make sure no passersby hear you, and Hypnos dramatically mimics your actions much to your chagrin. The absolute worst case scenario would be for someone like Alecto to come strolling by and hear your conversation out of context. If **anyone** got the impression you and Hypnos were in any way involved, you’d just about die on the spot. She was always such a gossip. “I need your help, Hypnos” you mutter with trepidation.

Hypnos beams up at you from his reclining position. He places a hand incredulously on his chest and speaks up in a tone that’s near to shouting. “Me?! You want _my_ help? Why I thought this day would never come! Usually I’m the one asking you… or Zagreus.” His eyes go out of focus for a moment, but you chalk it up to another one of his weird quirks.

You stop your foot in irritation like a petulant child and you glare down at him, face flush with embarrassment. “Keep your voice down, will you?” Your hushed threat is uttered through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” he says in a perceivably genuine tone, but you know better, “I’ll try to keep my voice down. I’m just so excited.” He smiles widely at you again, crinkling his eyes and showing all of his bright, white teeth. “What is it that I could do for you?”

“I’m having trouble sleeping. It’s interfering with my work. Lord Hades advised that I ask you to… fix it.” You look away from him as you finish your sentence to avoid the shit-eating-grin you know he’s wearing.

Lo’ and behold, as you turn to face him, his smile is virtually splitting his face in two. His half lidded eyes seem to widen oh so slightly in a way you definitely do not like, but you’re too exhausted to care about its implications. You know he seems way too excited for this, but all you want is to sleep. All you want is to be good at your job; at _something_.

Hypnos rises from his seated position and stretches his arms out as he lets out a dramatic yawn. For a split second you can see him standing at his full height. Consciously, you knew about his relation with his twin brother Thanatos, who towered over you when you’d speak with him in passing. Though, you never did quite realize that Hypnos shared this same trait, despite the fact that they were twins. His constant slouching made his tall, wiry frame seem meek and unassuming, but this never changed how uneasy he made you feel.

Those piercing, hungry eyes…

You’re ripped out of your mental deliberation when Hypnos grabs your wrist. His touch was gentle, but you stiffened at the unwanted contact regardless as he dragged you merrily through the winding corridors until you stopped exactly in front of your door.

Wait, how did he-

“Well, this is it, isn’t it? Open up, and I’ll tuck you in!” He craned his neck to look down at you slightly, giving what he surely thought was an innocuous wink. Even with his poor posture he stood significantly taller than you, and you gulped absentmindedly. Your heart was thrumming in your chest instinctively out of anxiety and fear. 

_What are you so afraid of?_

Your hands shook slightly as you turned your key into the knob, praying he wouldn’t notice. Behind your back, his sharp eyes watched your every move. Dipped into places he shouldn’t be looking, thought things he shouldn’t be thinking. You could _swear_ you could hear him breathing slightly heavier than usual, but you ignored it. 

_Oh, this is going to be so much fun..._

Pushing the door forward, your eyes were met with the comfortable familiarity of your room. Your bed neatly made, corners folded slightly at the edge. It was obvious you weren’t spending much time in it, as you spent your time maintaining it in the absence of sleep.

“How cute!” 

You had almost forgotten Hypnos had come along with you once you stepped into the threshold. His tone, nigh jeering, brought you back to your senses as you frowned. Everything in your body was screaming that this was a bad idea. 

“Shall we get started? You can just lay in bed like you normally do and I can take care of the rest.” He grins wolfishly and sits on the opposite edge of the bed. His back is straight as he, for once, sits upright. When you don’t make a move to step forward, he pats the side of the bed you clearly prefer to sleep on; evident from the indentation in the mattress. You take wobbly steps until you meet the bedside, your veins running cold.

But why run away? It's not like he's done anything to you. He's a little strange, sure, but your opinion of him is completely unfair. At least, that's what you tell yourself. 

That's what you told yourself when some of your things went missing. ‘Oh, I must've just misplaced that chapstick’, or, ‘I guess I'll just have to buy more undershirts.’ In fact, you'd always wondered where your favorite pair of panties went…

“Hello~? You still with me?” Hypnos looks up expectantly at you from the edge of the bed. He stares at you dreamily and you fight the knee jerk reaction to slap the look off of his face. You pull the covers of your side off and rigidly slide underneath them. You don't dare to remove your pants like you'd normally do when you sleep alone. Not a chance. 

“Alrighty! Comfy? Let's get started.” He rubs his hands together in earnest and you let your eyes close. You feel your chest tightening, worried you might faint. You keep asking yourself why you're doing this, but your body could do nothing but numbly walk you here, ambling along with Hypnos’ guidance. You brought yourself to this moment, and beside all of that, you knew that no matter what, you had to get some sleep. Running the risk of being left to handle the elements of the underworld on your own, you wouldn't last one tenth as long as Zagreus did his very first attempt at escape. 

With your eyes closed, you try to imagine yourself anywhere else. You feel Hypnos’ index finger ghosting over your forehead before pressing directly between your eyes. You take a deep breath, and then you feel nothing. 

Hypnos lets out a deep exhale before he gives your pliable body a good once over. Waving hands in front of your face, calling out your name and even reaching over to your arm and giving it a solid pinch provide no response. Nothing. He's practically vibrating in his seat. He has waited _so long_ for this. 

Sure, he could have done this quite some time ago, but you never seem to sleep. How could one sneak in while someone's asleep if they're always awake? He'd taken plenty of opportunities to sneak into your room while you were away at your post, though. He'd find quaint little knick-knacks to hide in his pockets. He would subsequently gauge what items you'd miss, and how much he could get away with. 

The biggest jackpot for him has to be the panties he took. They were so **cute.** White with baby blue stripes, and you’d just worn them, too. He could tell. He nearly sprinted back to his room once he had his score. His erection already pressing up against his loose clothes, he brought your panties to his nose and inhaled deeply. He practically came in his pants right there. 

This was perfect timing, actually. Almost every night he'd wrap the small, striped garment around his palm and fist his cock with it, cumming into them just about as quick as he started every time. He'd nearly run out of uses for your adorable little panties, and was considering taking another pair. 

But this… oh, _this…_ was better than he could ever imagine. 

He leant forward and took a deep whiff of your hair. There was that shampoo he always loved. Did you use that just for him? You must have. You knew it was his favorite. 

He felt his own throat go dry and his hands shake as he looked down at your chest rising and falling. He brushes his hands against your sides and you stir slightly, but this doesn't discourage him. He bravely places his hands on your chest and kneads gently. You let out sweet little sounds that make his cock stir and his pants tighter. 

He lifts the form fitting shirt you have on up over your chest and gently manipulates your arms so that he can pull it off of you. For a moment, he stares at you, then quickly looks towards the door, being sure to note that he left it firmly closed, discreetly locking it behind him upon entry.

He brings spindly gray fingers to your bare chest and kneads at it. It isn't until you give him the reaction he wants when he places his mouth over one of your exposed nipples. You moan audibly at the contact, eyes still firmly shut. You won't be waking up any time soon. He saw to that. 

Naturally, he put you in a very deep sleep, close enough to be considered sedation. Don't worry, he gave you a nice, sexy dream to think about. After all, you came to him for this. You should be grateful. 

He swirled your nipple in his mouth and covered it with pointed strokes of his tongue, before switching to the other to perform the same action. It was almost ritualistic. It was for him, anyway. 

He could feel you pressing your thighs together in your unconscious state, and he spoke, not expecting an answer. He detaches his mouth from your nipple to chide you. 

“Aww, look how cute you are. Begging for my cock and you don't even know it! Don't worry, darling. You'll get it soon enough. Just be patient…” his voice trails off as he allows a hand to travel down your stomach, past your navel, and into your loose pants. 

He could feel you were wearing some rather pesky underwear again. He wondered for a moment if they were as cute as the other pair he stole. No matter, they'll be his, too, once this is done. 

Slipping under the band of your panties, his middle finger brushes over your slit experimentally. You writhe in your sleep as your cunt clenches around the air, attempting to suck his fingers in. You were soaking wet. Hypnos withdraws his fingers and giggles manically when you moan in protest. He raises his hands to his face and watches your fluids form a web around his fingers. 

“Oh, you're more than ready for me. But maybe just a bit more..” he sticks his fingers into his mouth to clean them off, moaning at the taste before sliding your pants down to your ankles. The sight before him left him weak in the knees. Splayed out, your cute little pussy flushed from arousal, glistening in the candle light of your room. All that, and he's barely touched you. He cannot wait to ruin you. 

He moves across the bed to put himself between your legs as he goes into a lying position. He's face to face with your cunt as he once again breathes deeply. Your scent is intoxicating. He wonders what you'll smell like with his cum in you. The thought alone makes him groan in anticipation.

He takes two fingers to spread your labia apart as he gazes into you, completely bare. He could just imagine what kind of face you'd make if you were consciously aware of how close his face was to you. You'd be so flushed and cute, begging him to stop with tears pricking your eyes as he crept closer and closer to you. You'd meekly push his head away with your hands, only to tangle your fingers in his white locks when he makes you cum. 

He finally sticks his tongue out and licks a long stripe over your pussy. You nearly howl in response. He was drunk off of you, and he had to have more. 

With eyes flickering from to your flustered, unconscious face, to your pussy, Hypnos began absolutely devouring you. Tongue delving deep inside of you before swirling around your clit. He felt you squeezing and tensing on his mouth, so he paused his demonstration briefly to lubricate his fingers with his saliva and gently push them into you. 

You were producing the most adorable sounds; incoherent babble coupled with slurred begging as he pushed his fingers in and out of you. He watched your face with a calculated stare, moving his fingers to places inside of you that you clearly enjoyed more than others. Once he got a solid rhythm going, he coupled his efforts with his mouth sucking on your clit. That was too much for you. 

Your body clenched around his fingers like a vice as he pushed them up into a spongy part of you that had you yelping. His fingers gently rocked into you with a beckoning motion as you rode out your orgasm, even rocking your hips into his face while he sucked your clit. 

It wasn't until you were nearly crying from overstimulation that he withdrew his hands. And he smiled down at you, your chest rapidly rising and falling as you caught your breath. Eyes still firmly closed, Hypnos laughed while licking his lips and wiping his cum-shined nose. 

“Now I can have my treat, right? I've been so good to you. I'm at least owed that, yeah?” He asks seemingly no one as he pulls your pants off of your ankles along with your panties. He takes a moment to admire them. A soft, gray satin pair of boyshorts, adorned with little white sheep jumping over clouds. The words ‘Sweet Dreams’ were printed on the ass. They were _perfect._

“Ohhh you're so naughty~! Did you wear these for me?” He slides the soiled panties, still wet with your arousal, into his trouser pockets.

He stands to remove his pants as well, cock springing forward. The head flushed, he was painfully hard. He had plotted this for ages. Hearing of your little bout of insomnia, he'd keep hiding your sleep aids when you got them, knowing there'd be a day when you'd approach him. _Needing_ him. 

He nudges your legs apart with his knees as he climbs back onto the bed. His body shaking, face red as he lines his cock up with your entrance. With a deep inhale, he slowly pushes forward. You gasp audibly, unaccustomed to the stretch, and Hypnos gasps with you. It had admittedly been a long time since you'd lain with a man, let alone one of his size. He wasn't particularly long but his width stretched you around him deliciously, and he drooled at the sight of the sliver of your cunt he could see still gripping him when he pulled out. It took everything in him not to cum right there. 

When he sees your eyes still closed sleeping soundly, he deems it safe to begin to move inside of you, and dear god, you feel like heaven. Your cunt clings to him tightly as he pushes into you as far as he can, relishing the feeling of pushing against your cervix. He wants to fill your womb with his cum. He wants to make you his. 

He brings his hands up to push your knees towards your chest to give him better access. You were so small, so malleable. He was going to _break you._ He begins relentlessly pounding you, moaning lewdly. Before long, his mouth hangs open as his tongue lolls out. He's going completely mad inside of you, and at this point he doesn't care if you wake up. 

You clench and drag oh so sweetly around him when he hits that spot inside you again, and he makes it a point to aim for it. He's aiming to make you cum. If you feel half as good cumming on his cock as you did on his fingers, he'd die a happy man. 

Your eyebrows knit together as your cloudy eyes open for a brief moment. Your body rocking rhythmically against the pillow. You feel full, impossibly full, but you can't quite tell what's going on. You're struggling hard against Hypnos’ influence, and it takes you a moment of soft whimpering and high pitched moaning from above you for you to realize what's happening. Your eyes widen at the sight of Hypnos smothering your form while he drills himself into you. You gasp and attempt to scream before his golden eyes rise to your face and a broad, gray hand shoots up to cover your mouth. 

Your body betrays you as you moan around his hand while making muffled begs to stop, but he can't hear you. Rather, he just doesn't want to listen. Who could blame him when you feel this good? Your pussy was made for him, and he's going to take it. He leans forward and begins to rely on his larger frame to block you in rather than holding your legs apart with his hands. 

Thrusting madly into you, you can't help but let out a choked sob when you meet his eyes. His pupils are blown wide as he stares into your face, unblinking. He's smiling at you, as much as he can be through his panting and disgusting expression. Drool from his tongue drips down onto your chest, and you want to recoil but he's so deep inside you that you can't move. He's crushing your hips with every drive of his own, effectively putting you in a mating press. 

You can't fight your cunt from tightening around him when he brings his other hand from your thigh to your clit as he brushes it expertly. After all, he's had plenty of time while you were in your stupor to get to know your body. 

You're a whining mess, and you feel hot, embarrassed tears slip out of your eyes. How could you be so stupid? You should've listened to your instincts telling you to run when you had the chance. Why does it feel so good? How do you stop this pressure building in your gut? You curse yourself. You should've…

“Ah… ah-you feel so good. So perfect. Ah…y-you squeeze me so tight… I-I love you, I love you, I love you!” He chants these words like a prayer as your eyes go impossibly wide. A muffled ‘No!’ tries to slip past his hand from your mouth when you feel the head of his cock kiss your cervix, before he spills his warm fluids inside of you. It's enough to send you over the edge, muffled screaming around his hand still covering your mouth as you clench around his spitting cock. You hear him grit his teeth as your body milks his balls for every drop. He collapses on top of you after a few more staggered thrusts, and you're too stunned to move or push him off of you. 

You feel his lips curl into a smile against your neck.

“Mine, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave feedback (or kudos... if you wanna), I'd love you forever. Thank you for reading :))


End file.
